


Cupido

by lobisomem



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobisomem/pseuds/lobisomem
Summary: A vez em que Zed fez os dois finalmente falarem sobre sentimentos.





	Cupido

Eles faziam aquilo desde o tempo da banda de John. Escondidos em quartos ou banheiros ou mesmo no carro. Era o segredo que eles mantiveram por todos aqueles anos, com talvez algumas desconfianças – Renee certamente sabia e talvez por isso odiasse tanto John, mas nunca fizera um comentário direto a respeito. Agora, tantos anos depois, eles mantinham o segredo de Zed.

Estavam em um dos quartos da casa do moinho. Aquela talvez tenha sido a primeira vez que faziam aquilo desde que Zed chegara, o que não significava que fosse a primeira vez desde Ravenscar.

John estava debruçado na cama, as pernas entreabertas, relaxado, enquanto Chas guiava seu sexo entre as nádegas dele. Ia e voltava, devagar, atingindo os pontos sensíveis, e sorria quando John gemia baixo no travesseiro, tentando se controlar para não pedir que o penetrasse de uma vez. Quando Chas finalmente o fez, o outro arqueou o quadril em antecipação, recebendo-o por inteiro. Daquela vez foi Chas quem gemeu, arfando entre os dentes.

Então houve uma batida à porta, e subitamente Chas se afastou. Os dois se entreolharam e John se sentou, pensando se deveria ou não abrir a porta.

Outras batidas soaram.

“O que é?”, John perguntou a quem presumiu ser Zed.

“Eu vou dar uma saída.”, ela disse, “Queria saber se você quer alguma coisa. Tentei encontrar o Chas, mas ele não está por aqui.”

“Chas está-”, John olhou para o outro homem, que deu os ombros, sem saber o que dizer, “Ele deve estar procurando ferramentas para consertar o táxi.”

“Então, você quer alguma coisa?”, a voz dela soou outra vez.

“Não, eu estou bem aqui.”, John respondeu. Quase adicionou um “volte logo”, mas na verdade não queria que ela voltasse logo.

“Ok. Até mais.”, e ouviram os passos dela se afastarem.

John, que pensava que Chas tamparia a boca para não rir, virou-se para encarar um Chas preocupado, que olhava para a porta da maneira que um católico culpado olhava para um padre.

“O que foi?”, ele perguntou, e se aproximou um pouco mais. Sentou-se sobre suas coxas e beijou seu pescoço, percorrendo a pele até o queixo barbado.

Ele demorou para responder.

“Eu só-”, começou a dizer entre um suspiro e outro, “Não acha que devemos contar a ela?”

John se afastou um pouco para poder encará-lo no rosto. “Não.”, disse, imediatamente.

Chas suspirou, e daquela vez foi pelo que pareceu ser preocupação. John o guiou para que se deitasse e o beijou lentamente, capturando seus lábios e língua, as mãos correndo por seus ombros. Quando finalmente sentiu o outro ceder, depositou um beijo em sua testa e sorriu para ele, que apertou uma de suas mãos.

 

*

 

O sexo de Chas era grosso e ocupava quase todo o espaço em sua boca. John sentia-o deslizar para sua garganta, longo, pulsante, e o chupou com força. Ouviu-o suspirar, uma das pernas estremecendo, e continuou a chupá-lo num ritmo rápido, enquanto a mão grande de Chas empurrava sua cabeça para mais próximo de seu quadril. Ele não demorou para gozar, engasgando John com o jato de sêmen em sua garganta, o que em outras circunstâncias os faria rir se não fosse pela voz de Zed do outro lado da parede do quarto de hotel, perguntando se estava tudo bem.

John engoliu e respirou fundo, tentando voltar à respiração normal.

“Tudo bem.”, ele disse, alto para que ela ouvisse, “Só me engasguei com a saliva.”

Ele se levantou, antes ajoelhado, e se juntou a Chas na cama, sentando-se ao seu lado. Havia outra vez a culpa e a preocupação em seu rosto.

John perguntaria o que havia acontecido se já não soubesse. Era arriscado, ele dissera outras vezes, era arriscado fazer aquilo com Zed ao lado deles. E se ela já soubesse, ele havia perguntado uma vez.

“Parceiro”, John começou a dizer. Chas se virou para ele, os olhos baixos. Uma longa gota de suor escorria pela lateral de seu rosto e morria na barba, “Você prefere que a gente pare?”

Chas ergueu os olhos na direção dele. “Parar?”, perguntou, como se não tivesse ouvido direito, “Não. É claro que não.”

Daquela vez foi John quem suspirou. “Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável.”, disse, “E você fica assim toda vez que ela está por perto.”

“Eu só me preocupo.”, ele respondeu. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, espalhando o suor pela pele.

“Se não te conhecesse melhor eu diria que você quer ela entre a gente.”, John disse, e riu ao ver Chas revirar os olhos. Ele não queria. Ele não era daquele tipo.

“E você”, Chas começou, “Você quer Zed entre a gente?”

John soltou outro riso, daquela vez fraco. “Não.”, respondeu, “Não com você. Talvez com outro cara. Talvez com uma mulher.”

Chas riu. “Então posso presumir que você me trai toda vez que eu vou para Nova Iorque?”

John fez o possível para parecer ofendido. “Eu? Trair você? Quem você acha que eu sou?”

“John Constantine, é quem você é.”, ele respondeu, ainda rindo.

John sorriu fracamente. Daquela vez estava um pouco ofendido; ofendido por Chas pensar tão pouco dele, pensar que ele próprio não era tão especial para John.

“Nah, parceiro.”, ele disse enfim, “Eu não traio você.”

“Eu sei.”, e se aproximou para beijá-lo nos lábios, “Eu sei.”

O coração de John pulou uma batida durante aquele beijo.

 

*

 

Chas metia fundo nele, que estava debruçado na cama, o quadril erguido, sustentado pelas pernas dobradas, enquanto o resto do corpo estava deitado. Chas segurava seu quadril com força, arranhando a pele, e suspirava alto a cada investida enquanto John segurava seus gemidos, sabendo que seriam mais altos e acabariam por acordar Zed no quarto ao lado.

Chas era rápido e selvagem, sem piedade. Parecia que não faziam aquilo há anos daquela maneira, violenta e livre. Talvez realmente fossem anos. John se lembrava da primeira vez em que haviam transado em um quarto de hotel, depois de um dos shows da Membrana, e aquilo parecera uma primeira vez de verdade. Nada de se esconderem em banheiros. Nada de se apertarem dentro do carro. Estavam sozinhos e livres e podiam foder feito os dois animais que eram.

John fechou os olhos e se deixou sentir. Sentir Chas inteiramente dentro dele. Sentir as coxas suadas de Chas baterem em seu corpo, ouvir Chas gemer seu nome e sentir prazer daquilo mais do que do próprio sexo.

Então houve uma batida na porta.

John mordeu os lábios. Sentiu que Chas queria parar, mas sussurrou pedindo que ele não parasse. Não houve objeção, e ele continuou a meter em John, rápido, fundo.

“Zed?”, John perguntou, a voz falha.

“O Jim ligou.”, ela disse do outro lado da porta, “Ele quer se encontrar com a gente. Alguma coisa sobre um menino possuído.”

John murmurou um palavrão, talvez pela notícia, talvez pelo que Chas fazia.

“Você pode esperar um pouco, querida?”, ele perguntou, a voz cortada por suspiros, “Estou um pouco ocupado.”

Chas soltou um riso baixo e continuou, agarrando seu quadril.

“Tudo bem, você me encontra lá em baixo?”, Zed perguntou e, antes que ele pudesse responder, “O Chas está em outro hotel? A recepcionista diz que ele não está aqui.”

“Deve estar-”, ele segurou um gemido, “ocupado também.”

“Tudo bem, até depois.”

John não respondeu; a força do orgasmo o calou, fazendo-o estremecer. Chas gozou em seguida, enterrando as unhas no quadril de John, que suspirou ao senti-las, ainda perdido nas sensações.

Quando Chas se afastou, John se virou na cama, ofegante, e o encarou. O rosto dele estava vermelho, o suor a escorrer pelo corpo.

Ele era maravilhoso.

Logo Chas deixou a cama e se dirigiu até o banheiro. John o acompanhou, e eles entraram sob o chuveiro.

“Acho melhor contar para ela.”, John disse enquanto passava água pelos cabelos molhados de suor.

Chas não disse nada inicialmente. Coçou a barba e se voltou para o outro.

“Por quê?’, perguntou enquanto passava o sabonete pelo corpo.

John deu os ombros. “Não era você que queria contar?”

Chas ergueu a cabeça para tirar a espuma do pescoço e do peito. John quis beijá-lo, lamber a pele molhada.

“Não quero se você não quiser.”, ele respondeu.

“Bem, agora eu quero.”

Chas riu. Abraçou-o por trás e beijou sua cabeça antes de desligar o chuveiro e sair do box para pegar as toalhas.

“Tudo bem.”, ele disse então, “Você conta.”

John franziu o cenho. “Eu? Sozinho?”

“Sim.”, ele secava os cabelos, “Você é quem teve a ideia agora. Além de que ela já chegaria a essa conclusão se eu descesse com você agora.”

“E por que exatamente deixaríamos isso como surpresa?”

Chas pareceu pensar, mas não respondeu. John então compreendeu o que acontecia. “Você ficou tímido.”

“Tímido?”, ele tentou rir, “Eu não tenho quatorze anos para ficar tímido.”

“Você acha que ela vai pensar em nós dois transando toda vez que olhar para você, admita.”

“Zed não é você, John. É você quem imagina nós dois transando toda vez que olha pra mim.”

John riu baixo e abriu a porta do banheiro. Deu um passo para fora, mas parou ao ver que havia alguém sentado à cama.

Era Zed.

“Bem, acho que agora não faz muito sentido você tentar se esconder, Chas.”, ele disse ao outro, que se virou para a porta. Ao ver Zed no quarto, imediatamente pegou a toalha do chão e a enrolou no quadril. O outro, sem se importar com a própria nudez, caminhou pelo chão do quarto e pegou as roupas. vestiu apenas a calça e o capote, sem se importar com a camisa. Pegou as roupas de Chas do chão e as entregou a ele, que fechou a porta do banheiro outra vez, deixando John a sós com Zed no quarto.

“Você.”, John começou, apontando para ela, “Não é muito educado arrombar a porta do quarto dos outros.”

Zed, de pernas cruzadas, sentada na cama, sorriu. “Não é muito educado deixar uma moça esperando mais de meia hora, tarde da noite, num bar de hotel. Você já viu o tipo de gente que fica por lá?”

“Achei que soubesse se defender.”, John disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. Procurou os cigarros no capote e acendeu um.

“Ah, eu sei.”, ela disse, “Era com eles que eu estava preocupada.”

E riram.

Houve silêncio por um tempo. John tragou o cigarro e exalou a fumaça.

“Então.”, começou a dizer.

“Então.”, ela repetiu, “Você e Chas.”

“Eu e Chas.”

“Você não acha que ele vai querer participar dessa conversa?”, Zed indagou.

“Não,”, John respondeu exalando a fumaça do cigarro, “ele anda tímido.”

Ela riu por alguns momentos. “Eu já-”, começou a dizer então, séria, “Eu já sabia, na verdade. Antes de te conhecer.”

John arqueou as sobrancelhas. “Como assim?”

“As visões.”, Zed respondeu, “Às vezes elas mostravam mais do que só você. Você tentando defender uma criança, você e alguma namorada. Você e Chas.”

John acendeu outro cigarro. Sentiu-se tolo por nunca ter considerado aquela possibilidade.

“Além de que-”, ela recomeçou a falar, “Toda vez que eu toco Chas me vem alguma visão envolvendo você.”

“Ele pensa em mim tanto assim?”

Zed entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas antes que pudesse, a porta do banheiro se destrancou e abriu. Chas apareceu, vestido, os cabelos molhados e a cabeça baixa.

“Oi, Chas.”, Zed disse, sorrindo. Ele tentou sorrir de volta, mas conseguiu apenas uma careta.

“Você ouviu a conversa?”, John perguntou e o outro homem torceu os lábios, num gesto que dizia “mais ou menos”.

Zed se levantou. “Eu vou me encontrar com Jim sozinha.”, disse, “Assim vocês podem conversar.”, e saiu, deixando o ar pesado dentro do quarto.

“Chas-”, John começou a dizer, mas o outro o calou antes que pudesse continuar: “Eu estou cansado.”, ele disse, “Vou dormir.”

“Tudo bem.”, ele respondeu, mecanicamente, e viu Chas se deitar sob os lençóis, virando para o lado oposto ao seu. Conseguia ver parte de suas costas, a maneira em que os lençóis se moviam enquanto ele respirava.

Sentia-se incompleto.

Sentia-se incompleto quando ele não estava ali.

Sentia-se incompleto quando ele não queria falar consigo.

Sentia incompleto sem os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo quando ia dormir.

Acendeu um cigarro.

Estava apaixonado por Chas.

 

*

 

Quando John despertou na manhã seguinte, Chas não estava na cama. Ele havia adormecido torto, meio sentado, o isqueiro em uma mão e um cigarro apagado na outra. Seu pescoço doía. Bocejou e se levantou, guardando os objetos e buscando alguma camisa para vestir sob o capote, que, sem sucesso, tentou amarrar. Com o cinto batendo nos objetos ao redor, ele desceu até o térreo do hotel, onde encontrou Chas sentado em um dos sofás. Ele ergueu os olhos para cumprimentá-lo antes mesmo de John se aproximar.

“Deixa eu amarrar isso aí.”, ele disse, e se levantou. John se virou de costas para ele e Chas amarrou o cinto do casaco, voltando a se sentar no sofá em seguida.

“Zed não voltou ainda?”, John perguntou, e se sentou ao lado dele.

“Ela estava dormindo quando levantei.”, foi o que ele disse, e voltou a se concentrar nos fiapos do tapete sob seus pés.

Houve silêncio por algum tempo.

“Sobre ontem-”, John começou a falar, “Você está magoado ou coisa assim? Você agiu estranho depois que a Zed conversou comigo.”

Chas soltou um riso baixo. “É sério que você, John Constantine, quer falar sobre sentimentos?”

O outro estalou a língua no céu da boca. Tentou elaborar algo para dizer, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar soava meloso e tolo demais.

“Ela disse que toda vez que te toca acidentalmente, vê a mim.”, disse então, “Eu queria entender se-”

A voz de Chas o cortou subitamente – “Eu te amo.”

John sentiu seu corpo travar. O ar lhe faltou por um momento e o cômodo ao seu redor girou. Seu coração batia rápido em seu ouvido. “Você o quê?”

“Quando eu te mostrei os papéis do divórcio, quando eu disse que Renee não queria você por lá, quando eu disse que ela queria se separar de mim por causa de você, não foi pelo feitiço. Não foi pelas missões. Foi por você.”

John piscou. Não sabia o que dizer. Não havia o que dizer.

“Isso começou com a sua banda. Nós dois. Eu ia terminar com ela para ficar com você, mas ela engravidou, e-”, ele suspirou, “Eu não podia recusar isso. Eu não-”

“Eu não me incomodo em ser a terceira coisa mais importante para você, Chas.”, ele disse, a voz baixa, e viu o outro rir de maneira triste. “Mas você não é.”, ele disse, “Você não é a terceira coisa, John. Eu passo mais tempo com você do que com a minha filha.”

“Eu-”, John tentou falar, mas sua garganta estava seca, “Eu acho que-”, _eu acho que estamos velhos demais para isso,_ era o que ia dizer, mas viu Chas passar as mãos pelo rosto, envergonhado, e desistiu do comentário.

“Você acha que o quê?”, Chas perguntou, e como se lesse seus pensamentos, falou: “Estamos velhos? Eu estou sendo muito sentimental? O que é isso para você?”

“Certamente mais do que sexo.”, foi sua resposta. Chas se voltou para ele, uma expressão que John não conseguiu ler no rosto. “Sempre foi mais do que sexo, Chas.”, o rosto de Chas foi de ilegível a um misto de surpresa e alívio.

“Então você…?”

John sorriu levemente. Pegou uma das mãos dele, palma sobre palma, e entrelaçou os dedos. “Sim.”

Chas se aproximou e encostou a testa na dele, um sorriso que não acabava em seus lábios.

 

*

 

Quando retornaram ao quarto, havia uma folha de papel sob a porta. John a pegou e viu um desenho, rascunhado, de Chas e a si próprio abraçados, enquanto Zed, numa caricatura de Cupido renascentista, voava sobre eles, um arco e flecha nas mãos.

Sorriu.

Devia conversar com Zed mais vezes.


End file.
